Harry Potter und das Konzil der magischen Wesen
by Gordric Potter
Summary: Harry erfährt in seinem sechsten Jahr Dinge, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Eine dritte Seite tritt in den Krieg, wird sie entscheidend sein?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Das Festessen war vorbei und die Schüler gingen in ihre Schlafsäle, um sich für den ersten Unterrichtstag auszuschlafen.

So war es in dem großen Schloss dunkel und ruhig. Es waren nur zwei Personen unterwegs. Professor Minerva McGonagall und Professor Severus Snape, waren gerade auf ihren Rundgang durch die Schule, um eventuelle Trödler in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zu schicken. "Was soll das alles?" fragte der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste plötzlich. "Was meinst du, Severus?" fragte Professor McGonagall leicht verwirrt. "Na das hier. Es schleicht doch jetzt keiner mehr rum. Die liegen doch schon alle in ihren Betten und schlafen. Warum laufen wir hier also rum?" "Es gibt immer jemanden der noch auf den Gängen schleicht um mit seinen Freunden zu reden und das sollen wir verhindern. Siehst du, da vorne ist das beste Beispiel." sagte Minerva und zeigte auf eine schleichende Person weiter vorne im Gang. Da es dunkel war konnten sie nicht erkennen wer es war.

Sie gingen auf die Person zu und Snape meinte in seiner üblichen Art: "Was machen sie hier?" Die Person erschreckte sich, drehte sich um und meinte leise: "Entschuldigen sie Professor, ich muss die Zeit vergessen haben." "Mr. Potter sind sie das?" fragte die Hauslehrerin überrascht. "Ja, ich war noch am See und muss die Zeit vergessen haben." antwortete Harry leise und lehnte sich langsam an die kühle Wand. Das entging den Lehrern natürlich nicht, doch dachten sie sich nichts dabei. "Nun Potter, sie haben es mal wieder geschafft sich am ersten Tag in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. 20 Punkte Abzug und morgen Abend Nachsitzen." erklärte Snape kalt. "Ja Sir." sagte Harry ohne zu widersprechen. "Ich geh dann ins Bett. Gute Nacht." Damit stieß er sich vorsichtig von der Wand ab und schwankte den Gang entlang. "Was war das denn? Sonst widerspricht er doch bei allem was ich sage?" fragte Severus perplex seine Kollegin. "Ich weis es nicht." antwortete diese. Sie wollten sich gerade wieder gehen, als sie ein Keuchen hörten und einen dumpfen Schlag. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Harry auf den Boden liegen.

"MR. POTTER!" rief Professor McGonagall und lief zu ihm. Snape folgte ihr. "Potter, was machen sie denn schon wieder?" fragte Snape genervt und fasste ihm auf den Rücken, doch zog er seine Hand sofort wieder zurück. "Was ist?" fragte Minerva. Severus starrte aber nur auf seine Hand. Auch Minerva sah nun hin und keuchte auf. Das war das Zeichen für Severus, er erwachte aus seiner Starre und nahm den Jungen in einen Schwebezauber. /Was ist mit ihm passiert?/ fragte er sich. Auch Minerva folgte ihnen. Sie gingen so schnell wie möglich durch das Schloss. So kamen nach kürzester Zeit im Krankenflügel an. "POPPY!" brüllte Snape fast durch den Raum.

Sofort wurde auch schon die Tür am anderen Ende aufgerissen. "Severus was brüllst du hier so?" fragte die Krankenschwester aufgebracht. Doch dann entdeckte sie die schwebende Gestallt. "Harry! Was ist passiert?" fragte sie und machte sich auf zu ihrem Patienten. "Wir waren auf unserem Kontrollgang als wir ihn trafen. Wir verwarnten ihn und wollten gerade wieder gehen als er zusammen brach. Severus fasste ihn auf den Rücken und was er dort spürte veranlasste ihn sofort hier her zu kommen." erklärte Minerva und Snape zeigte seine Hand, diese war voller Blut. Poppy bekam große Augen und entfernte Harrys Kleider mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes.

Danach sahen sie aus wie die Geister von Hogwarts. Der Schock saß sehr tief, auf dem Rücken des Jungen waren nur tiefe Schnitte, die entweder eiterten oder aus denen Blut floss. Poppy fasste sich als erste und führte einen Diagnosezauber aus. Das Ergebnis war nicht viel besser. Fast jeder Knochen im Brustbereich war gebrochen und die Rippen stachen in die Lunge. Die Heilerin besann sich und sagte befehlend: "Severus, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Er braucht die stärksten Heiltränke die du hast. Minerva pass bitte auf, dass niemand uns stört." Die Beiden nickten und so machten sie sich an die Arbeit.

Sie brauchten über zwei Stunden um Harry zu stabilisieren. Dann legten sie ihn in einen festen Schlaf und die drei Erwachsenen setzten sich erst einmal. "Was ist den mit ihm passiert?" fragte Poppy nach einer Weile in die Runde. Dann schwiegen sie wieder, bis Minerva sprach: "Ich weis es nicht, doch wenn ich den Abend mir genauer betrachte war er schon die ganze Zeit so." "Wie meinst du das?" "Als er in der Halle saß, starrte er nur vor sich hin und wirkte total abwesend. Er aß auch kaum etwas. Was mich aber am meisten wunderte ist, dass er nicht bei seinen Freunden saß sondern bei Neville und Dean. Als alle dann die Halle verließen war er auch einer der letzten und er ging sehr langsam, was wohl von seinen Schmerzen kam." "Jetzt wo du es sagst, mir ist auch aufgefallen das er nicht bei Granger und Weasley saß. Schon seltsam sonst konnte die drei doch nichts trennen. Aber woher hat er denn die ganzen Verletzungen, er war doch nur bei seinen Verwandten und die behandeln ihn doch wie einen kleinen Prinzen." sagte Snape. "Nein da irrst du dich Severus. Du weißt, dass ich zum Anfang des Schuljahres immer mehrere Heiltränke von dir brauchte. Diese waren für Harry. Er kam in der ersten Woche immer zu mir und ließ mich seine Verletzungen behandeln. Er erzählte mir, dass es seine Verwandten, besonders sein Onkel und Cousin waren es, die ihn misshandelten. Harry war jedes Mal vollkommen durch den Wind, er war auch total verstört und machte sich Vorwürfe warum er seinen Verwandten nichts recht machen konnte. Er sagte sich auch immer, dass er nicht wert sei und nur ein Freak. Mich kostete es jedes Mal all meine Kraft ihn wieder aufzubauen und ihm sein Selbstvertrauen wieder zu geben." erklärte die Schulkrankenschwester. "Ihm sein Selbstvertrauen wiedergeben? Aber er war doch immer fröhlich und hat so reagiert wie immer?" fragte Severus perplex. "Ja schon, aber das war alles nur gespielt. Er kam nie wirklich aus sich heraus. Nur wenn wir beide alleine auf der Krankenstation waren, hat er seine Maske fallen lassen. Harry spielte immer nur den fröhlichen Jungen. Doch dieses Mal muss es noch schlimmer für ihn sein. Erst verliert er seinen Paten, seine einzige Verbindung zu einer richtigen Familie und dann muss er auch noch wieder zu seinen Verwandten. Ich habe nämlich noch festgestellt, dass er vergewaltigt wurde und das mehrmals." schockte Poppy die beiden Lehrer. Die sahen sich an und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. "Vergewaltigt? Wer tut so etwas einem Kind an, was sind das für Monster?" fragte Minerva aufgebracht, sie sah in Harry schon immer so etwas wie einen Sohn. "Ich weiß es nicht. Die Ferien müssen für ihn die Hölle gewesen sein. Es wundert mich so wie so schon, dass er die ganze Zeit durchgehalten hat." antwortete Professor Snape. "Das kann glaube ich beantworten." fing Poppy langsam an. "Es hängt wieder mit den Dursleys zusammen, sie sagten ihm, dass er ein Freak sei und er von niemanden geliebt wird. Daher möchte er auch keinem auf die Nerven fallen und versucht so gut wie möglich alles alleine zu schaffen, auch seine Schmerzen. Harry kam immer erst am nächsten Nachmittag zu mir, er wollte mich einfach nicht belästigen und noch so spät zu mir kommen." endete sie und sah zu ihrem Patienten.

"Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen in den Unterricht." sagte Minerva und erhob sich. Als die beiden Professoren an der Tür waren sagte Poppy noch: "Bitte sagt niemanden etwas davon." "Wieso?" "Harry möchte nicht, dass es jemand weiß. Es wird schon schlimm genug sein, wenn er erfährt, dass ihr es wisst." erklärte sie. "Na gut, dann gute Nacht Poppy." antwortete Severus nachdenklich und verließ mit Minerva das Büro.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Madam Pomfrey ging zu Harry und überprüfte seinen Zustand. "Ach Harry, was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht?" fragte sie leise in den Raum und strich ihm über die Stirn. Danach ging sie ins Bett, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass sie bestimmt nicht schlafen könnte.

Sie war nicht die einzige auch zwei weitere Personen konnten diese Nacht nicht schlafen.

Minerva McGonagall lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Dabei drehten sich ihre Gedanken um die Ereignisse des Abends.

"Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Warum tut man Harry nur so etwas an? Hat er nicht schon genug erleiden müssen? Erst seine Eltern, dann Cedric und dann auch noch Sirius. Er ist doch nur ein junge der sein Leben leben möchte. Aber nein er muss ja der Junge-der-lebt sein!! Das Schicksal kann so gemein sein. Warum lässt Albus das zu? Albus!? Warum hat Albus nichts unternommen?" so gingen ihre Gedanken die ganze Zeit, sie konnte es sich etwas einfach nicht erklären.

Auch in den Kerkern von Hogwarts saß ein Mann und hing in seinen Gedanken fest. "Potter vergewaltigt? Das kann nicht sein, er wird doch wie ein Prinz behandelt!? Aber Poppy irrt sich nie. Was sie erzählt hat klingt auch sehr einleuchtend. Aber er ist doch Dumbledores Goldjunge, warum lässt er das zu?" Auch er kam an diesem Abend zu keiner Lösung.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Minerva am Lehrertisch und beobachtete den Gryffindortisch. Ihr besonderes Augenmerk lag auf Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Sie saßen am Tisch und taten so als würde niemand fehlen, es war so als ob es die Normalität wäre. Minerva runzelte die Stirn und sah am Tisch weiter entlang. Ihr Blick blieb bei Neville und Dean hängen, die die ganze Zeit flüsterten und zur Tür schauten, als ob sie auf jemanden warten würden. Minerva nahm sich vor dem auf dem Grund zu gehen.

So stand sie auf und machte sich daran die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Als sie bei Neville war sagte sie: "Mr. Longbottom, ich möchte sie und Mr. Thomas nachher sprechen." "Gerne Professor." kam die unsichere Antwort von Neville. Professor McGonagall ging weiter und kam bei den beiden Freunden an. Sie gab ihnen die Stundenpläne und fragte völlig ahnungslos: "Miss Granger, wo ist Mister Potter?" Hermine sah sie an und sagte: "Tut mir leid Professor, wir wissen nicht wo Harry ist." "Dann ist ja gut!" antwortete sie einfach und ging weiter.

Nach dem Frühstück ging sie in ihr Büro und wartete auf Neville und Dean.

Die beiden brauchten auch nicht lange und klopften an ihre Tür. "Herein!" rief sie und die Tür wurde langsam geöffnet. "Sie wollten uns sprechen Professor?" fragte Dean. "Setzen sie sich." sagte die Lehrerin und die Schüler setzten sich vor ihren Schreibtisch. "Was wissen sie über den Zustand von Mr. Potter?" fragte sie freundlicher.

Neville und Dean sahen sich an, bevor Neville zaghaft meinte: "Na ja wir trafen ihn gestern im Zug, wo er alleine in einem Abteil saß, wir setzten uns zu ihm und fragte wo Ron und Hermine seien, da antwortete er, dass er nicht mehr mit ihnen zusammen sitzen könnte. Ich weiß allerdings nicht warum, dass hat er uns nicht gesagt. Auch beim Abendessen saß er dann bei uns. Doch aß er nichts, er starrte nur auf seinen Teller und schwieg. Nach dem Fest wollte er noch raus und seit dem haben wir ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

"Haben sie eine Ahnung warum sich Mister Potter von Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley fernhält?" "Nein, aber im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte ich, wie sich Ron abfällig über Harry äußerte, als ob er das letzte auf der Welt sei." erklärte Dean. Minerva schwieg nachdenklich. "Wissen sie was mit Harry ist, Professor?" fragte Neville.

"Nein ich weis auch nicht was mit ihm ist. Er liegt auf der Krankenstation, weil er gestern Abend zusammengebrochen ist. Ich möchte sie jedoch bitten, niemanden etwas zu sagen." sagte sie und sah die beiden streng an. "Natürlich, Professor!" erwiderte Dean. "Gut, dann gehen sie jetzt bitte."

Professor Snape war gerade auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer, wo schon die Klasse wartete. Er wollte gerade um die Ecke, als er die Stimme seines Patensohns hörte.

"Na Wiesel, heute ohne den Auserwählten unterwegs?" "Interessiert mich doch einen scheiß Dreck wo Potter ist. Mit dem hab ich abgeschlossen." hörte er die Antwort des Rothaarigen.

Severus hatte genug gehört und machte sich um die Ecke. Er wies die Klasse an in den Raum zu gehen und machte sich an den Unterricht. Er war wie immer, doch aus irgend einem Grund war er besonders fies zu Ron und Hermine, die sich auf seine Seite schlug.

Madam Pomfrey war den ganzen Tag über nicht richtig bei der Sache, immer wieder sah sie zu Harry und versicherte sich, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Nach eine Weile gab sie auf und verlegte Harry in einen extra Raum und setzte sich zu ihm.

So wurde sie auch von Minerva und Severus vorgefunden, die am Abend noch mal nach ihm sehen wollten.

"Poppy, hat sich etwas geändert?" fragte Minerva. "Nein, er hat die ganze Zeit geschlafen." antwortete die Angesprochene.

Die Professoren setzten sich und unterhielten sich. "Ich habe heute mit Neville und Dean gesprochen. Neville sagte, dass Harry meinte, dass er nicht mehr mit den beiden zusammen könnte, er wisse bloß nicht warum. Dean hat beide reden hören, wobei sie Ronald sehr abfällig über Harry äußerte." erklärte Minerva.

"Das passt zu dem was ich gehört habe. Vor dem Klassenraum fragte Draco, wo Potter sei und Weasley antwortete, dass ihm scheiß egal sei wo er ist, er habe mit ihm abgeschlossen. Was hat das alles bloß zu bedeuten?" fragte Snape in die Runde. "Keine Ahnung, der einzige, der es uns beantworten könnte ist Harry." sagte Minerva.

Wie als ob er nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet hätte, stöhnte Harry und wachte langsam auf.

Poppy ging sofort zu seinem Bett und gab ihm etwas zu trinken. Nachdem er etwas weiter zu sich gekommen war, schaute er sich um und blieb bei den Professoren hängen. Augenblicklich versteifte er sich und wich in die hinterste Ecke seines Bettes zurück. "Wieso?" fragte er schwach und sah Madam Pomfrey an. Sein Blick schockte sie, sei sah nur die blanke Panik in den sonst so strahlenden Smaragden.

"Harry ganz ruhig, dir passiert nichts." beruhigte ihn Poppy, "Du bist zusammengebrochen und sie haben dich gefunden. Sie wissen auch über deine Verletzungen bescheid. Es wird dir nichts passieren, bitte lass uns dir helfen." Harry blickte sie noch immer panisch an, doch nickte er kaum merklich. Poppy seufzte und untersuchte ihn noch mal.

Danach ging sie in ihr Büro um noch ein paar Tränke zu holen. Professor McGonagall stand in der Zeit auf und ging langsam zum Bett. Als sie ankam, setzte sie sich an den Bettrand und fragte vorsichtig: "Harry möchtest du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Harry versteifte sich und seine Augen wurden wieder stumpf. Er fing auch an zu zittern. Minerva sah ihn erschrocken an, es tat ihr in der Seele weh ihren Lieblingsschüler so zu sehen. Deswegen handelte sich rein instinktiv und nahm ihn in den Arm und gab ihm Halt.

Harry versteifte sich noch etwas mehr, doch realisierte er tief in sich, dass ihm nichts passieren wird. So ließ er sich in die Umarmung langsam fallen und fing haltlos an zu weinen.

Als Poppy zurückkam, wollte sie ihm einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichen, doch krallte er sich in den Umhang seiner Hauslehrerin fest und ließ niemanden an sich heran. So blieben sie dann einfach sitzen und Harry ließ seinen Tränen freien lauf.

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden bis er sich beruhigte, er war einfach in den Armen von Minerva eingeschlafen.

Sie legte ihn vorsichtig in die Kissen zurück und strich ihm liebevoll über die Stirn, bevor sie mit Severus den Krankenflügel verließ.

Harry wachte erst wieder am nächsten Abend wieder auf. Er sah sich um und entdeckte als erstes seine Verwandlungslehrerin. Er blickte sie schüchtern an, doch als sein Blick dann auf Severus fiel, versteifte er sich und kroch wieder in die hinterste Ecke seines Bettes und sah ihn panisch an.

Die drei Erwachsenen sahen sich an, bevor sich Minerva vorsichtig erhob und langsam auf ihn zu ging. "Harry ganz ruhig. Was ist den los?" fragte sie einfühlsam. "E… er hasst mich genau wie alle andern." sagte er leise und sah ihn immer noch panisch an.

"Harry niemand hasst dich." sagte Minerva und wollte ihn an den Arm fassen. Doch er zog ihn ruckartig weg und starrte sie an. "Natürlich hassen mich alle, sogar Ron und Hermine." antwortete er und wurde zum Schluss immer leiser.

"Harry, erzähl uns doch bitte was passiert ist." meldete sich nun Poppy. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme rum.

"Harry, wir wollen dir nur helfen. Es nützt nichts, wenn du es in dich hinein frisst. Dadurch wird nur noch alles schlimmer und damit hilfst du niemanden, besonders dir nicht. Deswegen erzähl uns doch bitte, was passiert ist." meinte Minerva und strich ihm über die Hand.

"Na gut." fing er langsam und leise an. "Es fing alles letztes Jahr auf der Rückfahrt an.

Ich musste zur Toilette und als ich zurückkam, hörte ich wie sich Ron und Hermine unterhielten, ich dachte mir nichts dabei, bis ich Ron plötzlich sagen hörte…

_Rückblick_

_"Potter geht mir so was von auf den Sack. Sirius hier, Sirius da. Wenn der so weiter macht raste ich noch aus." "Ja du hast recht, er ist echt nervig. Aber was tut man nicht alles um etwas Ruhm zu bekommen." antwortete Hermine. "Es ist doch eine Schande, dass so ein Arsch so viel Ruhm und Geld hat. Und wir bekommen nichts davon, wenn das so weiter geht, fang ich noch an zu klauen, am besten sein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, dann kann ich ihm alles in die Schuhe zu schieben." sagte Ron und beide fingen dreckig an zu lachen._

_Rückblick ende_

"Ich bin dann ins Abteil gestürmt, habe meinen Koffer genommen und bin raus gerannt. Als sie mir folgten und fragten was los sei, hab ich sie angeschrieen, dass sie sich ihre falsche Freundschaft sonst wo hinstrecken können.

Bei meine Verwandten wurde es dann nur noch schlimmer. Da meine Tante weggefahren war, musste ich alles was im Haushalt anfiel, machen. Wenn ich was falsch gemacht oder nicht geschafft habe, wurde ich geschlagen.

Doch eine Woche vor ende der Ferien war es am schlimmsten. Sie sperrten mich in den Keller und mein Onkel schlug mich mit einer Eisenpeitsche." er stockte kurz und schluckte, bevor er weiter sprach. "In dieser Woche, wurde ich auch zu jeder erdenklichen Zeit von Vernon und Dudley vergewaltigt." Nachdem er geendet hatte, schwiegen die anderen erstmal. "Warum hast du den niemanden bescheit gesagt?" fragte Minerva. "Hab ich doch, ich hab Professor Dumbledore immer wieder geschrieben, doch er hat nie geantwortet." kam die verzweifelte Antwort.

Die drei sahen sich an und nickten. "Potter, auch wenn sie mir nicht vertrauen, wir werden ihnen helfen. Sie werden sich jetzt ausruhen und dann werden wir weiter sehen." erklärte Snape. Erstaunlicherweise nickte Harry und ließ sich von Madam Pomfrey einen Schlaftrank verabreichen.

Nachdem er eingeschlafen war, stand Minerva auf und meinte: "Wir werden jetzt die anderen informieren." und verließ den Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, danke für die schönen Kommentare. WÜrde mich über viele mehr freuen!

Kapitel 3

So verging noch eine Woche, die Harry im Krankenflügel verbringen musste.

Es war ein Samstag, als er mit seiner Hauslehrerin durch Muggellondon lief und einkaufen gehen wollte.

"Professor, was mich die ganze Zeit schon wundert, warum gehen sie mit mir einkaufen? Ich meine ist das jetzt eine neue Regel, mit jedem Schüler Klamotten kaufen?" fragte Harry verständnislos. Minerva grinste bei der Vorstellung und antwortete: "Nein, es ist keine Regel. Aber du musst zu geben, dass deine Sachen einfach scheiße aussehen. Deswegen haben Poppy und ich beschlossen, dass du neu eingekleidet werden musst. Und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen wegen dem Geld, wir machen es gerne. Sieh es deshalb als ein weiteres Geburtstagsgeschenk an." Damit hat sie auch Harrys Protest beiseite geschoben, denn es war ihm unangenehm auf anderer Leute Kosten zu leben.

So machten sie sich dann auf den Weg in eine großes Einkaufszentrum. Dort gingen sie in die Kleiderabteilung und Minerva war nicht wieder zu erkennen. Sie stürmte regelrecht durch die Reihen und suchte für Harry passende Sachen. Als sie mit einem Berg von Klamotten auf dem Arm wieder auftauchte und Harry in die Umkleidekabine schob, fragte dieser: "Professor, wie machen sie das, so viele Sachen in so kurzer Zeit?" "Ach weist du, es war schon immer meine Leidenschaft einkaufen zu gehen, doch leider hat man als Professorin nie so richtig Zeit dafür und wenn man dann mal aus der Schule rauskommt, dann überfällt es einen regelrecht." antwortete sie.

Deshalb, dauerte es fast zwei Stunden, bis Harry alles anprobiert hatte. Erstaunlicherweise passt ihm alles und es gefiel ihm sogar. Als er Minerva danach fragte, antwortete sie: "Deine Sachen haben mir nie gefallen, es tat mir immer weh dich so zu sehen, deshalb plante ich schon immer, wie es sein würde wenn du andere Kleider tragen würdest und deine Größe weis ich von Poppy, die dich ja oft genug untersuchen musste." Harry war überrascht, dass sich seine sonst so strenge Hauslehrerin Gedanken um seine Kleiderordnung machte. Es war ihm unangenehm, denn er war so etwas einfach nicht gewöhnt und er war es einfach nicht wert, dachte er sich.

Weiter kam er in seinen Gedanken jedoch nicht, da ihn seine Professorin in ein Schuhgeschäft geführt wurde. Dort suchte er sich drei Paar Schuhe aus.

Es war schon Mittag, als Minerva vorschlug: "Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, wollen wir was essen gehen?" Harry nickte. So gingen sie über die Straße auf ein Restaurant zu. Doch Harry blieb auf einmal stocksteif stehen und starrte geradeaus. Minerva bemerkte seine Veränderung und folgte aufmerksam seinem Blick. Sie sah eine große schwarzhaarige Frau, die gedankenverloren auf einen Einkaufszettel blickte.  
"TANTE PETU!!" schrie Harry auf einmal und stürmte auf die Frau zu. Diese sah auf und fand sich darauf in einer Umarmung wieder. Dann sah sie runter und sah schwarze verstrubbelte Haare.

"Harry!?" flüsterte sie überrascht, aber auch etwas erleichtert. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung. "Harry, was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht in der Schule? Und wie geht es dir?" fragte Petunia besorgt.

"Er ist mir unterwegs." sagte eine Stimme. Petunia sah auf und sah Minerva. "Professor McGonagall?" Minerva nickte und Harry fragte: "Du kennst sie?" "Ja, Lily hat viel von ihr erzählt und ich habe mal ein Foto von ihr gesehen. Aber was macht ihr den nun hier?" "Das würde wir ihnen gerne erklären, doch begleiten sie uns doch in das Restaurant, dort werden wir nicht so auffallen."

Petunia nickte und so machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Restaurant. Dort suchten sie sich eine abgelegene Ecke und bestellten etwas zu trinken. "Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert? Ich war ja die ganzen Ferien, bei einer Bekannten in Frankreich." fragte Petunia und sah ihren Neffen an.

Doch dieser sah nur auf seine Hände und fing an zu zittern. Minerva bemerkte es und nahm ihn in den Arm und redete ruhig auf ihn ein. Danach erzählte sie der geschockten Petunia die ganze Geschichte. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, lief ihr Tränen über das Gesicht und stand auf um Harry zu umarmen.

"Harry es tut mir leid. Wenn ich gewusst hätte was dir passiert, wäre ich nicht weggefahren. Es tut mir leid." sagte sie und drückte ihn an sich. "Das brauch es doch nicht, du hast selbst gesagt, dass du es nicht wusstest." antwortete Harry, er wollte einfach nicht, dass ihn jemand bemitleidete.

Minerva sah die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen, auf der einen Seite war sie froh aber auf der anderen Seite war sie doch sehr skeptisch. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sie sich mit Harry so gut verstehen?" fragte sie deshalb.

Petunia setzte sich und fing dann an zu erklären: "Als ich Harry damals vor unserer Tür fand, wusste ich sofort, dass etwas mit Lily passiert sein musste. Auch wenn alle der Meinung waren oder sind das ich meine Schwester hasse ist dem nicht mehr so. Kurz vor ihrem Tod kam sie noch mal zu mir und wollte sich mit mir aussprechen. Ich wollte zuerst nicht, doch als sie mir dann von dem Krieg und ihrer Gefahr erzählte, konnte ich nicht anders und wir vertrugen uns wieder. Sie sagte mir auch, dass wenn ihr etwas passieren sollte ich mich um Harry kümmern solle, da sie Sirius etwas unüberlegtes zutraute und er sich wahrscheinlich nicht um ihn kümmern könnte.

Vernon war erst dagegen, doch ich setzte mich durch und so nahmen wir ihn auf.Es war jedoch das einzige Mal, er führte danach ein härtere Hand. Dudley bekam alles und Harry musste leiden, er bekam nur das Notwendigste. Als er dann alt genug war musste er auch im Haushalt helfen. Ich konnte leider nichts dagegen unternehmen, da ich Vernon alles mögliche zumutete.

So musste ich ihn leider auch schlecht behandeln, doch wenn Vernon und mein Sohn weg waren, behandelte ich ihn wie jedes normale Kind. Er ist und bleibt mein Neffe. Doch leider waren diese Zeiten viel zu kurz. So vergingen die Jahre und ich machte mir immer wieder Sorgen um Harry, da ich nie wusste, was ihm alles passiert.

Dieses Jahr bin ich zu meiner Freundin gefahren. Ich wollte eigentlich erst nicht, doch als mich Vernon dann fast dazu regelrecht drängte, fuhr ich. So konnte ich den ganzen Sommer nicht bei Harry sein. Und ich muss nochmals sagen, dass es mir schrecklich leid tut, Harry."

"Es ist schon gut, was passiert ist, ist passiert und du hättest sowieso nicht viel ausrichten können. Du kennst doch Vernon, wenn er ausrastet ist niemand vor ihm sicher." entgegnete Harry leise mit bebender Stimme, man sah ihm an das er immer noch Angst hatte.

"Was? Ihr Mann macht nicht mal vor ihnen halt? Wieso haben sie ihm dann nicht verlassen?" fragte Minerva entsetzt. Petunia seufzte. "Ich wollte, doch ich konnte nie. Ich hatte nichts, alles was ich hatte, brachte ich mit in die Ehe. Ich musste sogar einen Ehevertrag unterschreiben, der besagt das ich im Falle eine Scheidung nichts bekomme und auch auf nichts Anspruch erheben kann. So konnte ich ihn nicht verlassen und habe versucht das Beste aus der Situation zu machen."

Daraufhin folgte schweigen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Sie hörten wie die Tür des Cafés aufging doch dachten sie sich nichts dabei, erst als sie nach kurzer Zeit "Professor McGonagall" hörten sahen sie auf.

Vor ihnen standen eine Frau mit langem braunem Haar und blauen Augen. Neben dieser stand ein Mann mit dunkelblonden Haaren und braunen Augen. "Entschuldigen Sie aber woher kennen sie mich?" fragte Minerva doch etwas verwirrt.

"Verzeihung, es ist verständlich das sie uns nicht erkennen, wir sind Carolin und Tristan Granger, die Eltern von Hermine." antwortete der der Mann. Minervas Gesicht zeigte Erkenntnis, doch Harry versteifte sich total und versteckte sich so gut es ging hinter seiner Hauslehrerin.

Die beiden Grangers waren geschockt auf diese Reaktion, während Minerva versuchte Harry zu beruhigen. "Harry, ganz ruhig. Es wird dir nichts passieren, sie wissen wahrscheinlich nicht was ihre Tochter tat, bitte beruhige dich und lass es mich ihnen erklären." redete sie beruhigend auf ihn ein. Harry nickte langsam, doch ließ er sie nicht los und versteckte sich immer noch in ihrem Umhang.

Die geschockten Grangers setzten sich und Minerva erklärte: "Wie sie vielleicht wissen ist ihre Tochter Hermine die beste Freundin von Harry Potter." Hierbei deutete sie auf Harry.

"Doch diese Freundschaft war nur gespielt um an seine Geld zukommen. Sie und Ronald Weasley, ein weiterer Freund, haben ihm die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt. Erst zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres fand er es heraus. Seitdem und auch seit dem Tod seines Paten, ist er total am Ende. Das ist jedoch nicht das schlimmste, in den Ferien wurde er von seinen Verwandten regelmäßig misshandelt. Er versucht sich gerade zu erholen, aber er vertraut niemanden mehr außer mir, unserer Schulkrankenschwester und einem meiner Kollegen."

Harry hatte bei ihrem Monolog angefangen zu weinen und vergrub sich weiter in ihrem Umhang. Minerva zog ihn auf ihren Schoß und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind.

Carolin war die erst die sich wieder fing. "Das ist ja schrecklich. Wie konnte Hermine bloß so etwas tun?" fragte sie fassungslos. "Das unser Mädchen so etwas tut ist unverzeihlich. Wir möchten uns für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen." sagte Tristan ehrlich.

Harry sah langsam auf und erkannte, dass er es ernst meinte. "Sie wussten nicht was Her… ihre Tochter tat?" fragte er unsicher, er konnte auch den Namen seiner ehemals besten Freundin aussprechen. Carolin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wenn sie etwas con der Schule erzählte, erwähnte sie nur diesen Ron. Sie sagte kaum etwas über dich.

Ich möchte mich aber nochmals entschuldigen." Harry nickte langsam.

"Was haben sie den eigentlich nun vor? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er so nicht in Hogwarts bleiben kann." fragte Tristan. "Wir wissen es nicht. Zu seinen Verwandten kann er nicht, auch wenn Petunia hier, dort ist, wird es für ihn die Hölle werden und in Hogwarts stünde er die ganze Zeit unter Stress." erklärte Minerva etwas niedergeschlagen.

Die beiden Grangers sahen sich an und Carolin meinte dann: "Harry wenn du möchtest könntest du bei uns bleiben. Wir sind allein zu Hause und so könnten wir uns auch angemessen bei dir entschuldigen." Harry sah sie durchdringend an. Es war für ihn keine leichte Entscheidung. Auf der einen Seite wusste er nicht wie er sich der ganzen Situation gegenüber verhalten sollte, auf der anderen konnte er aber auch nicht da er Schule hatte. Deshalb sagte er: "Ich freue mich über dieses Angebot, doch leider muss ich ablehnen, da ich Schule habe und ich möchte nichts verpassen."

Minerva gluckste leicht und fragte Harry ernst: "Harry antworte mir bitte ehrlich. Hast du dein Potenzial jemals voll ausgeschöpft?"

Er sah sie erst an, senkte dann jedoch beschämt den Kopf und antwortete leise: "Nein, ich wollte das meine Freunde nicht neidisch auf mich sind. Aber wie haben sie es herausgefunden, Professor?"

"Nun als ich deine ZAG-Prüfungen durchsah, bemerkte ich, dass du deine Gedanken nie richtig zu ende geführt hast. Du hattest immer die richtigen Ansätze, sie aber nie ausgeführt." sagte sie. Harry sah wieder beschämt zu Boden. "Kannst du mir die Formel für das verwandeln einer Holzscheibe in eine Katze nennen?" fragte sie weiter. "Felis. Wieso fragen sie?"

"Nun du hast gerade eine Frage aus dem sechsten Jahr beantwortet. Dieses Thema kommt erst kurz vor den Prüfungen in den Unterricht. Also kannst du ruhigen Gewissens zu den Grangers gehen." "Aber was ist mit den anderen und mit meine Sachen?" fragte Harry. "Deine Sachen kann ich dir hinterher schicken und dein Fehlen werden wir mit einer Kur, die dir Poppy verordnet, entschuldigen, so kann auch der Direktor nichts dagegen sagen." antwortete Minerva und freute sich als Harry sie anstrahlte.

Somit war dann alles geklärt und man machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit. Harry umarmt seine Tante nochmals fest und umarmt auch Minerva und flüsterte ihr ein leises "Danke" ins Ohr, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Auto der Grangers machte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Die Fahrt mit den Grangers war sehr still, denn Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Als sie dann in Oxford, dem Wohnort der Familie, ankamen staunte Harry nicht schlecht. Er stand vor einem roten Backsteinhaus was schon fast an eine Villa erinnerte. Carolin sah seinen Blick und meinte: "Ich weis ist ein bisschen groß aber wir haben es geerbt und wollten es nicht verkaufen. Komm wir zeigen dir alles."

Harry nickte und so gingen sie ins Haus.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein langer heller Flur, von dem viele Türen abgingen. Hinter der ersten Tür befand sich eine große Küche, dann eine Badezimmer und zum Schluss ein wunderschönes Wohnzimmer. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein Kamin mit einer Sitzgruppe davor. Dann eine Couch der gegenüber ein Fernseher stand und auf der rechten Seite ein Flügel. Als Harry den Flügel sah fingen seine Augen an zuleuchten. Tristan der dies bemerkte, sagte: "Wenn du möchtest kannst du darauf spielen."

Harry ging daraufhin langsam auf den Flügel zu und strich vorsichtig über das Holz. Er setzte sich und klappte den Deckel auf. Er fuhr sanft über die Tasten, bevor er anfing zu spielen. Es war eine ruhige und langsame Melodie. Sie drückte Trauer aber auch Hoffnung aus. Carolin und Tristan waren erstaunt und setzten sich auf die Couch. Sie lauschten der Melodie und konnten fühlen wie viel von Harrys Gefühlen in ihr lag.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Harry aufgehört hatte zu spielen. Als er bemerkte was er getan hatte senkte er beschämt seinen Kopf und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen Harry. Es war schön dir zu zuhören. Aber ich frage mich woher du das kannst?" meinte Carolin. "Nun in der Grundschule stand ein Klavier. Von dem war ich schon immer begeistert. Als ich mich dann einmal getraut hatte etwas zu spielen bemerkte mich meine Lehrerin. Sie sagte, dass ich Talent hätte und sie mich gerne unterrichten möchte, doch leider konnte ich nicht wegen meinen Verwandten. Ich erzählte es jedoch Tante Petunia und die sprach mit meiner Lehrerin. Wir ließen es so aussehen als würde sie mir regelmäßig Nachsitzen verpassen damit Vernon nichts merkte, sie unterrichte mich aber am Klavier und daher kann ich es so gut, Mrs. Granger." erklärte er und schwelgte in diesen wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen.

"Bitte lass doch diese Förmlichkeiten, nenn mich Carolin oder Caro." sagte sie. "Und mich bitte Tristan oder Tan." erwiderte der andere Erwachsene im Raum.

"Komm wir zeigen dir dein Zimmer." meinte Caro und ging voraus. Sie gingen in den ersten Stock wo drei Türen waren. Ein Bad, das Zimmer von Hermine, welches Harry nie betreten würde und ein Gästezimmer. Das Zimmer war groß und hell, hatte einen Schrank, einen Schreibtisch und ein großes Bett. "Hier wirst du die nächsten Wochen deines Aufenthalts wohnen. Du kannst dich so einrichten wie du möchtest." sagte Caro. "Danke. Ich muss aber noch auf meine Sachen warten." erklärte Harry, der sich umsah. Da machte es "PLOPP" und Dobby stand mit einem Koffer, einem Besen und einem Käfig im Zimmer. "Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby freut sich sie zu sehen. Wie es ihnen geht?" fragte der kleine Elf auch schon sofort. "Hallo Dobby, mir geht es gut. Wie ich sehe hast du meine Sachen gebracht. Danke." antwortete Harry.

"Das hat Dobby gern getan, Harry Potter Sir. Ich werde zurückkehren, Sir." sagte Dobby und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. "Was war das?" fragte Tristan erstaunt. "Das war Dobby. Einer der Hauselfen aus Hogwarts. Ich habe ihn damals von den Malfoys befreit und seitdem vergöttert er mich regelrecht." erklärte der Grünäugige und fing an seine Sachen auszupacken.

Nachdem er fertig war, setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sie sprachen überverschiedene Sachen. Als ein Schrei erklang und eine Eule durch das offene Fenster flog. "HEDWIG!" rief Harry und streichelte seine Eule, die sich auf seine Schulter gesetzt hatte. "Hast du mich gefunden meine Schöne." fragte er. Als Antwort knabberte sie leicht an seinem Finger.

"Das ist ein schönes Tier, Harry." fing Carolin wieder an. "Doch was ich sagen wollte als sie kam ist, dass wir einen Freund besuchen wollen." Harrys Gesicht wurde schlagartig traurig. Sie wollten ihn auch alleine lassen ging es ihm durch den Kopf. "Nun wollten wir dich fragen ob du mit kommen möchtest. Er hat eine Farm auf der es auch Pferde gibt und du könntest bestimmt reiten lernen. Also was meinst du?" fragte sie weiter, sie hatte den Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. Doch sie und Tristan hatten sich vorgenommen Harry wieder aufzubauen und ihn nicht alleine zu lassen.

Harry sah auf und fragte vorsichtig: "Meinst du das ernst, Caro?" "Ja, wir meinen es ernst. Du sollst nicht allein sein. Auch wenn wir nicht deine Familie sind, so möchten wir dir doch zeigen was es auf der Welt gibt und sie nicht nur aus Hausarbeit oder Schule besteht." sagte Tristan und fand sich mit einem weinendem Jungen im Arm wieder. Erst war er erschrocken, doch dann schloss er seine Arme um ihn und wiegte ihn. Caro sah das Bild und war zu Tränen gerührt. Wie viel musst dieser Junge erleiden, damit er auf eine so einfache Frage so reagierte.

Harry beruhigte sich langsam wieder und meinte dann leise: "Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen." Darauf strahlten die beiden Erwachsenen und Tristan meinte: "Na dann würde ich sagen gehst du jetzt deine Sachen packen." Er hatte kaum zu ende gesprochen da war Harry auch schon auf den Weg nach oben.

"Es wird Zeit das der Junge anfängt zu leben und nicht nur zu existieren." sagte Tristan und seine Frau nickte bestätigend.

So fuhren sie gleich am nächsten Tag los. Die Farm ihres Freundes lag in der Nähe von Norwich, welches im Osten von Großbritannien lag bzw. liegt.

Sie fuhren und unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit. Harry taute langsam auf und erkannte das Hermines Eltern genau das Gegenteil von ihrem Verhalten waren. Sie waren freundlich, nett und hilfsbereit. Sie machten ihm auch keine großen Vorschriften, eigentlich hatten sie ihm nichts verboten.

Sie kamen nach einem halben Tag fahrt an. Schon vom weiten konnte man die großen Felder mit goldgelben Getreide sehen, auch eine großes Farmhaus konnte Harry ausmachen. Sie fuhren den Weg rauf und hielten vor dem Haus.

Als sie ausstiegen kam ihnen auch schon ein älterer Herr entgegen, er trug Farmerklamotten und einen Strohhut. "Caro! Tan! Da seid ihr ja!" rief er und umarmt die beiden. "Hallo Derek, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir denn?" fragte Tristan. "Mir geht es gut. Doch wer ist der Junge den ihr damit gebracht habt?" fragte Derek. Er sah zu Harry, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, da er immer noch Probleme hatte auf andere Leute zu zugehen. "Oh, das ist Harry McGonagall, er ist der Enkel von einer Freundin. Er ist bei uns weil er im Moment nicht zur Schule gehen kann. Er wollte außerdem schon lange reiten lernen und wir dachten, dass er das hier am besten kann." erklärte Caro lügend ohne rot zu werden. Harry sah sie fragend an, denn er wunderte sich warum er nicht mit seinem richtigen Namen vorgestellt wurde. Doch Caro gab ihm einen Blick, der ihm sagte das er es später erfahren würde.

"Na dann ist er hier wirklich genau richtig. Aber lasst uns reingehen, ihr werdet nach der langen Fahrt bestimmt Hunger haben." sagte Derek und bedeutete ihnen mit zu kommen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Das Leben auf dem Land gefiel Harry sehr, denn hier konnte er sich richtig entspannen. Niemand wollte was von ihm und wenn er allein sein wollte konnte er durch die weiten Felder streifen. Nun war ihm auch klar warum Caro nicht seinen richtigen Namen nannte, auch wenn sie hier alleine waren, es gab in der Nähe ein Dorf wo auch Zauberer lebten und wenn sie erfahren würden das er hier ist, hätte er mehr als ein Problem.

Harry kam gerade von einem Spaziergang zurück als ihm Tristan entgegenkam. "Hey Harry, ich wollte gerade reiten gehen. Willst du mitkommen?" "Hi Tan, klar komm ich mit. Ich muss mich nur noch schnell umziehen." antwortete Harry und ging sich umziehen.

Er brauchte nicht lange und ging mit Tristan zu den Ställen. Harry hatte in den letzten Tagen reiten gelernt und wie sich zeigte war er durch sein Besenfliegen auch talentiert im Reiten.

"Na meine Süße." begrüßte er seine Stute. Sie war durchgehend braun und war wunderschön. Sie hieß Fiona.

Harry sattelte sie und stieg auf. Er wartete auf Tristan, der seinen schwarzen Hengst Shadow sattelte. Als er fertig war, ritten sie los.

Die Landschaft war wunderschön. Alles war in den Farben des Herbstes gehalten, rot leuchteten die Blätter der Bäume und golden strahlten die letzten Felder der Bauern. Es kam ein leichter Wind auf und er wirbelte die Blätter auf, es entstand ein Windspiel aus den Blättern. Plötzlich hielt Harry an, stieg ab und setzte sich auf einen umgestürzten Baum. Er sah in die Ferne und seufzte.

"Was ist los?" fragte Tristan, der sich neben ihn setzte. "Ach ich mach mir Sorgen wegen dem was noch kommen wird. Ich meine ich habe nur noch eine Woche, dann muss ich nach Hogwarts zurück. Nicht das es schlimm wäre wieder in die Schule zu gehen, doch ich muss auch Ron und Hermine wieder sehen. Ich weis nicht wie ich ihnen gegenübertreten soll. Es ist alles so kompliziert." erklärte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Tristan legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und sagte: "Ich weis das es nicht leicht wird, doch was ich weis ist das du es schaffen wirst. Lass dich einfach nicht unterkriegen. Du hast einen starken Charakter und wirst es schon schaffen. Was meine Tochter angeht, ignoriere sie einfach. Sie kann es nicht leiden wenn man sie ignoriert. Außerdem muss sie lernen, dass nicht alles nach ihrer Nase läuft und sie wird für ihr Verhalten sowieso noch bezahlen." sagte Tristan sehr ernst. Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch Tristan ging nicht darauf ein, stattdessen sagte er: "Komm wir sollten zurück, Minerva sollte gleich ankommen. Sie wollte doch mit dir in die Winkelgasse." Harry nickte und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Auf der Hälfte der Strecke rief Harry plötzlich: "War als letztes ankommt ist eine lahmer Hippogreif!" und ritt davon. Tristan brauchte einen Moment bevor er verstand, doch dann gab er ebenfalls Gas.

Auf der Farm war Minerva gerade angekommen und wurde von Carolin begrüßt: "Guten Tag Professor, wie geht es ihnen?" "Guten Tag Mrs. Granger. Mir geht es gut. Ich wollte Harry abholen, ist er da?" "Nein er ist mit meinem Mann ausreiten, sie sollten jedoch jeden Moment wiederkommen." Kaum hatte sie es gesagt, hörten die Beiden Frauen auch schon das Galoppieren der Pferde. Sie drehten sich um und erkannten Harry der auf den Hof geritten kam. "GEWONNEN!" rief er und lachte. Tristan kam nur eine Sekunde später und meinte: "Gut ich gebe mich geschlagen!" Beide stiegen lachend ab und Harry umarmte Tristan. Da meldete sich Caro: "Hallo ihr beiden. Hast du dich wieder schlagen lassen, Tan?" Erst jetzt bemerkten sie die beiden Frauen. "Ja, er hat es schon wieder geschafft. Mein Stolz ist schon ganz geschädigt." jammerte Tristan wofür er von Harry einen Knuff mit dem Ellenbogen bekam. "Spinner, du reitest immer noch besser als ich. Ich gewinne nun nicht immer, also sei bloß ruhig." entgegnete er grinsend.

Minerva beobachtete die ganze Szene mit Freude. Harry war in den zwei Wochen in denen er mit Carolin und Tristan zusammen war, richtig aufgeblüht. Er war nicht wieder zuerkennen. Harrys Augen strahlten und er ging auch auf die Personen zu, auch wenn noch nicht auf alle, doch es war ein Anfang. Er alberte herum und bewegte sich auch völlig sorglos.

"Hallo Harry, wie ich sehe geht es dir wieder gut." sagte sie. Jetzt sah Harry seine Lehrerin und ging auf sei zu. Ohne zu zögern umarmte er auch sie. Minerva stand völlig verdutzt dar. Als Harry sie wieder los lies, musste er wegen ihres Gesichtsausdrucks lächeln. "Danke Professor, wenn sie nicht gewesen wären, wäre ich noch immer krank und hätte keine Freude mehr am Leben. Doch durch die Zeit bei Caro und Tan, sah ich, dass die Welt auch noch aus etwas anderem als Voldemort und meinen Verwandten besteht. Danke!" sagte er und umarmte sie nochmals, diesmal wurde die Umarmung auch erwidert.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und apparierten dann in die Winkelgasse. Sie wollten sich als erstes auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins machen.

Doch kaum machten sie einen Schritt, da hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme "HARRY!" rufen. Sie drehten sich um und erkannten Molly Weasley, die auf sie zu gestürmt kam. Sie wollte Harry umarmen, doch dieser wich aus und stellte sich hinter seine Hauslehrerin.

"Harry was hast du denn? Warum lässt du dich den Umarmen?" fragte eine verwirrte Molly. "Weil ich nicht weis ob ihre Freundlichkeit nicht nur gespielt ist und sie nur an mein Geld heran wollen." entgegnete Harry mit erstaunlich fester Stimme.

Daraufhin sah Molly hin als ob ihm zwei Hörner wachsen. "Was!? Wie kommst den auf so eine Schnapsidee? Du bist wie ein Sohn für mich. Mich interessiert dein Geld nicht. Ich bin nur um dein Wohl besorgt. Aber wie kommst du denn nun darauf?" fragte Molly verwirrt. So erzählte ihr die Geschichte aus dem Zug.

Danach war zwischen ihrer Haar- und Gesichtsfarbe kein Unterschied mehr zu machen.

"Na warte! Der wird sein blaues wunder erleben!" wetterte sie und wollte gerade verschwinden als sie Harry aufhielt. "Warten sie Mrs. Weasley! Die Eltern von Hermine wollen ebenfalls ein Wörtchen mit ihr sprechen, also würde ich vorschlagen sie gehen als erstes zu ihnen und besprechen den weiteren Ablauf." "Eine sehr gute Idee, mein Lieber. Wo finde ich sie den?" fragte Mrs. Weasley höchst interessiert. "Auf einer Farm in der Nähe von Norwich." "Danke, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder!" Sie umarmte Harry nun doch, der sich es auch gefallen ließ und apparierte.

"Was war das denn? Du vertraust doch sonst niemanden so schnell, warum ihr?" fragte Minerva erstaunt. "Ich habe es einfach gespürt. In der letzten Zeit merke ich ob jemand die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Es ist schon rechtseltsam, aber bei Mrs. Weasley konnte ich nur die reine Wahrheit spüren, daher." erklärte Harry fast Schulter zuckend.

Doch Minerva sah ihn nachdenklich an, denn auch für Zauberer war das nicht üblich.

So gingen sie dann zu Madam Malkins um ihm noch ein paar passende Umhänge zu kaufen. "Komm wir setzen uns noch ins Eiscafé." schlug Minerva vor und Harry nickte zustimmend.

"Ist eigentlich etwas passiert in der Zeit in der ich nicht in Hogwarts war?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile.

"Ja. Deine ehemaligen Freunde haben sich noch weiter von dir distanziert und versuchen alle auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Sie behaupten, dass du abgehauen bist und dich Voldemort anschließen willst. Doch das Haus hat sich geteilt, denn Neville und Dean halten dagegen und nun ist ein interner Kampf ausgebrochen.

Dieser breitet sich auch auf die ganze Schule aus. Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw sind ebenfalls gespalten, allein Slytherin ist geschlossen der Meinung, dass du einfach nur verrückt bist. Wir Lehrer haben alle Hände voll zu tun um die Streitigkeiten zu unterbinden. Wir wundern uns warum Albus nichts dagegen unternimmt, doch wenn wir ihn fragen, sagt er nur das es normal sei, wenn sich die Häuser untereinander bekriegen, von den internen Streits sagt er nie etwas.

Ich weis nicht wie du es findest aber Severus hat seinen Spaß, denn er zieht ohne Punkt und Komma Punkte von Miss Granger und Mister Weasley ab und gibt den Schülern die hinter dir stehen bessere Noten, aber nur heimlich, er muss ja seinen Ruf waren." erklärte Minerva und grinste zum Schluss. Auch Harry grinste, bei der Vorstellung einen fairen Snape zu haben.

"Komm ich muss noch zu Gringotts etwas Geld für die Schule holen." sagte Minerva und beide machten sich langsam auf den Weg zur Bank.

Als Harry jedoch durch die Tür schritt, fing sein ganzer Körper an zu kribbeln und ein lauter Alarm ging los. Harry sah sich erschrocken um und auch Minerva wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte. Doch da kam schon ein Kobold auf sie zu gerannt. "Professor, er ist es!" sagte er zu Professor McGonagall und zeigte auf Harry.

Die Lehrerin sah ihn erstaunt, erschrocken und ungläubig zu gleich an, doch fing sie sich wieder schnell. Sie packte Harry am Arm und rief: "CONCILIUM BESTIA MAGIUS CONVOCARE!" Sie wurden kurz von einem hellen Licht umgeben und waren dann verschwunden.


End file.
